Enterprise messaging systems enable an entity to manage messages throughout the entity, including managing e-mail and voice mail messages. Compliance with entity guidelines and regulations can be monitored and enforced using such enterprise messaging systems, which can perform e-mail management, discovery, retention management and supervision of messages to archive, manage and track the messages.
Mobile devices can now be used to access entity messages including voice mail messages and e-mail messages and their attachments, such as video, picture and audio files. Compliance software, either stand-alone or incorporated into an enterprise messaging system, that monitors e-mail accessed both from the office and from outside can be used to verify that messages are complying with corporate requirements. Such monitoring can contain potential risks of leakage of confidential business information, among other issues.
However, with current compliance products, audio files, such as voice mail and/or attachments to e-mail messages, cannot be text extracted nor can the content be analyzed since it is in binary format. The reviewers will have to manually play the audio files to determine and review the contents; and such operations will slow down the quarantine speed and bring incorrect results caused by hearing mistakes.